YULE: ¿Y si nos casamos?
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "TITULOS NAVIDEÑOS" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años Una historia navideña.


YULE

 **23 de diciembre de 1994. Escocia. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Biblioteca. Sección Restringida. 22:30 hrs.**

Harry Potter caminaba entre los varios estantes y es que si bien ya estaba en diciembre, aún continuaba buscando una forma de salir del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y si bien no había conseguido que los otros estudiantes le ayudasen, había obtenido un permiso de acceso ilimitado a la Sección Restringida de Hagrid, y le estaba dando el máximo uso posible, ya que gracias a dicho permiso había aprendido varios hechizos, maldiciones y rituales que lo ayudarían a mejorar e incrementar su capacidad y control de la magia.

Mientras caminaba buscando cualquier libro que le pudiera ser útil se topó con otro usuario con un permiso especial, o simplemente actuando impunemente como cualquier Slytherin haría.

-¿Qué haces aquí serpiente?

-Usando la biblioteca Potter.

-Y ¿por qué la Sección Restringida?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es ya que no creo que Snape te haya firmado un permiso de acceso ilimitado, así que si es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Y tú si tienes un permiso de acceso ilimitado, firmado por McGonagall?

-Sí. Con esta respuesta la chica simplemente miro a su interlocutor evaluando que tan deplorable era su situación y que tanto podría decir.

-Necesito el conocimiento si deseo sobrevivir en Slytherin, en mi casa lo que más importa es el poder, sin importar que tipo de poder sea, mientras más poder tengas es más fácil que te dejen en paz y puedas subir y obtener una buena posición después de graduarte.

-¿Posición?, ¿en dónde?

-Donde tú desees; Política, negocios, quidditch, relaciones sociales, influencia, el Ministerio de Magia; la lista es inmensa.

-Y tú deseas solo conocimiento.

-Si Potter, si uno conoce un amplio repertorio de hechizos y maldiciones puede enseñarlos a otros a cambio de favores futuros que puedes cobrar en el momento que te sean más necesarios y con ello también obtienes ventajas futuras sobre tus adversarios.

-Entonces ¿qué vas a darme a cambio de no delatarte?

-¿Qué deseas?

-Salir del Torneo de los Tres Magos, aprender a bailar, tener una vida normal y una gran familia.

-Lo primero es imposible, lo segundo puedo ayudarte a aprender pero en otro lugar y ya que tú eres uno de los campeones debes traer a tu pareja, lo tercero y cuarto depende de ti.

-No tengo pareja, quise pedirle a Cho pero ella ya iba con alguien, y no le pedí a nadie más.

-Muy mal Potter, y que piensas hacer.

-No asistir al Baile de Navidad.

-Eres un campeón, estas obligado a asistir.

-No entre mi nombre al cáliz.

-Eso no importa, tienes que abrir el baile.

-No tengo pareja.

-Eso tampoco importa, aun debes abrir el baile.

-Vas conmigo.

-¿Me estas invitando?

-Sí.

-Hazlo de forma apropiada.

-¿Me acompañarías al baile de navidad?

-Con gusto, pasa por mí a las 5 a mi sala común, para llegar a ella, la entrada esta...

-En la pared de cráneos que esta dos niveles debajo de pociones y tres pasillos después. La chica lo miro con asombro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En segundo Ron y yo nos transformamos en Crabble y Goyle con multijugos y Malfoy nos condujo a su sala común.

-Eres una persona impredecible Potter, eso te hace interesante, me va a gustar ser tu pareja. Con eso la chica se separó de él y le dejo ahí.

Salto de tiempo

Cuando Harry al día siguiente se encamino a la sala común de Slytherin, era observado por todos los estudiantes de dicha casa, al llegar a la entrada de la sala común la luz de las antorchas hizo que él observara una muesca en forma de serpiente y sin darse cuenta hablo en parsel.

-§Ábrete§

-§Como desee§.

La pared se disolvió mostrando una puerta se abierta, y Harry simplemente decidió pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

-Recogiendo a mí cita.

-¿Y quién es?

-Esa sería Yo.

-Greengrass, ¿por qué le mostraste la forma de encontrar nuestra sala común?

-No fue ella, fue Malfoy en segundo cuando Ron y Yo usando multijugos nos convertimos en Crabble y Goyle, ahora si me disculpan Greengrass y Yo debemos irnos.

Dejando a un séptimo año conmocionado Harry y su misteriosa pareja salieron de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Esa fue buena Potter, ahora vamos a los niveles superiores, hay un salón en desuso que deseo ocupar para transferir mis conocimientos sobre como bailar y posteriormente practicar un poco.

La inusual pareja llego a su destino y realizaron lo requerido, Daphne transfirió su conocimiento de los tipos de danza y con un poco de practica lograron la perfección.

Salto de tiempo

El baile de navidad resultó muy divertido para Harry quien con el tiempo comenzó a hablar e intimar con su pareja, hasta el punto que a la media noche ambos estaban bajo el muérdago y tras besarse Harry se incoó y tomando las manos de su pareja mientras la veía a los ojos dijo:

-Daphne Greengrass eres una chica maravillosa, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Si Harry, me caso contigo.

FIN

.


End file.
